White Dandelions
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: Nico's first time in the Underworld meeting his father and stepmother for Christmas involved little white dandelions, extreme tension and a Stygian Iron sword./Written for Querencia's Capture the Flag


For Querencia's Capture the Flag Round 1

Tasks: You have to write about the Big Three — their lives, their children, anything about them goes.

Topic 2: Hades

* * *

In between the Titan's Curse and the Battle of the Labyrinth; December 25, 2007

* * *

"It's alright," Persephone said coldly. "We had a little family spat."

"Family spat?" Nico cried. "You turned me into a dandelion!"

— Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Demigod Files: The Sword of Hades

* * *

"Persephone dear," Hades murmured, tucking a lock of his lover's stray hair behind her ear. "I've invited Nico to stop by later to talk. Could you… by any chance… play nice?"

Persephone sent her husband a strange look, her voice thickly laced with sarcasm as she replied. "Yes, tell your wife to play nice with your illegitimate son. What a wonderful idea. Of course I will do as you wish since it is obviously the most logical thing to do."

"Good," Hades smiled softly in relief, the faintest edge of a smile hinting at the corners of his lips. "I knew that you'd understand."

The goddess sent the god another of her looks before rolling her eyes in irritation, sinking into her flower-laced chair and hating the boy even more.

* * *

"Give me a moment," Hades muttered to the other two occupants of the room, escaping it, not being able to stand the building tension between his wife and his son (and also to collect something else he had planned).

Once the head male of their little group left, the tension between Persephone and Nico rose to higher levels than before, practically tangible. Watery gold eyes met dark brown and both of their respective elements gathered behind them as if anticipating a fight. Thorny vines built up like a fortress behind the goddess, the flowers growing on it also having sharp metallic tips. Similarly, shadows grew and loomed over the soon to be eleven-year-old demigod son of Hades like a giant tidal wave. Persephone was faintly impressed by his control over the shadows despite only being exposed to his powers for a short time.

Suddenly, the tension within the room dropped as Persephone waved her hand in a seemingly casual gesture, and with a little 'pop', Nico disappeared.

In his place was a white dandelion that glowed a mix of black and purple, which Persephone soon picked up into her hand, laughing softly. The shadowy wave conjured by Nico soon ceased to exist and the foliage tumbled back into the ground. Everything was back to normal for her.

"Flower?" Hades asked Persephone tentatively as he re-entered the room. "Where's Nico?"

The spring goddess had to bite back a scoff. "Nico? He left."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he weighed the mortal-sized Stygian Iron sword between his hands constantly. "But I didn't feel him leaving my domain..?"

She rolled her eyes and handed her husband the Nico-dandelion. "For you."

"Dandelion. Provides happiness and is a promise of total faithfulness. Is this meant to be ironical, flower?" Hades asked after looking at the dandelion in his hands for a while. "Please turn Nico back to a human."

"Nico?" Persephone echoed questioningly in easily faked confusion and shock. "You must be mistaken. This is a dandelion for you."

"I love you dear, but hating every single of my minimal number of demigod spawn is extremely childish of you. I can feel souls, honey," the Lord of the Dead reminded his wife softly. "I know this dandelion holds Nico's soul and I'm sure he would appreciate it greatly if you changed him back. I would too."

The goddess of springtime and flowers gave her husband a dirty look and with another wave of her hand, an extremely infuriated son of Hades was on the ground, glaring at his stepmother.

"I'm leaving," Nico huffed in irritation after calming down the raging shadows at his command. "And don't try to follow me."

The door slammed shut behind the old young boy, leaving Hades and Persephone in an eery awkward silence.

"Give me a moment," Hades whispered as he left too.

Persephone sighed as she realized how greatly she messed up. She would have to fix things. And with the war coming, she was sure her husband would appreciate the extra weapon…

* * *

"Nico!" Hades called out.

Nico swung around in irritation. "I thought I told you not to follow me," he hissed angrily as he saw who had followed him, eyes narrowed into threateningly thin slits.

"Yes, you did," the god replied easily. "But you need a weapon to defend yourself. Your untamed powers can only protect you so much for now. Take this sword of Stygian Iron, make sure no one else touches it else you want them to die, and you may leave."

Nico accepted the sword tentatively and looked it over in his hands slowly, particularly admiring the sinister purple glow it had around the dulled grey iron.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas… Father…" Nico whispered uncertainly, before turning and leaving not just his father's palace, but also his father's shocked figure.

"You're welcome… Nico…" Hades whispered, smiling softly, before turning back to the palace.

He definitely needed to speak to his wife about turning his children into flowers to give to him… Like Hitler too, though that one more than deserved it. He was better off as a rose...

* * *

 **Word Count: 870 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: Happy early birthday, Nico! How old are you this time? Okay, about Capture the Flag. Write anything about one of the big three. Topic 2- Hades. Basically, write about anything related to Hades. Side note, Team Hades for the win! Good luck everyone! Check out glodkies works too, she's my teammate for this and I personally feel she writes really well._

 _Peace,  
_ _Summer)_


End file.
